Doctor Who: the Pokeball effect
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: Johanna Berlitz; loving mother to Dawn. she is left alone after dawn leaves on her Pokemon journey and she doesn't like being left alone... until a new visitor comes to visit, a visitor named John Smith. read and review BUT BE NICE! or else no muffins
1. left alone

**A/N: this is told in Johanna's P.O.V.**

**Doctor Who: the PokeBall effect**

**By Dr. John Smith**

It was just five days after dawn left on her Pokémon journey, I loved my little girl, but I just didn't want her to go or else I would be alone, and I hate being alone. I had just made a pot of tea and was just about to watch some T.V. when it happened.

I heard a strange whirling noise outside, "oh now what could that be?" when I got up and went to the I saw a strange object it looked like a blue box, "what is that?" I asked looking at it. It looked like a blue phone booth with the words 'Police Public Call Box' written on top of it. Just then a man opened the door and fell face first in the garden. I ran outside to see what was wrong, I turned him over and saw his face, it was the most handsome face I have ever seen given he must be older than me, his hair was long and slicked back; his hair was black with streaks of white.

Once I got him in the house I had laid him on the couch, I took off his long dark green coat and had hung it on the coat rack. He wore a sky blue waistcoat, a white frilled shirt, a dark purple tie, and dark brown dress pants. I eyed his strange choice of clothing when he started to stir and talk; he spoke in a gruff British accent, "oh my… what happened to my… Erza do not worry… no please… don't …" he stopped just when I placed my hand on his. I went into the kitchen to make some tea hoping it would wake him up, as I went into the living room I placed the tea on the table and went to his coat I didn't want to, but I started digging through the pockets, "I'm a bad person but-" I felt something in the inside pocket, I took it out and realized it was some form of a screwdriver, "what the, a screwdriver?" that's when he woke up.

"What happened? Where am I?" he asked rubbing his head right about the time he looked at me, "excuse me ma'am but… what are you doing with my screwdriver?" I just stood there, frozen. I didn't know how to respond to him, he gave me a questioned look, _'he is so cute… WHAT AM I SAYING! I just met him and I'm pickpocketing him, he probably thinks I'm a thief who kidnapped him' _to my surprise he asked again, "ma'am if I maybe so kind as to ask, Why are you taking my screwdriver?" he asked with no anger, annoyance or fear… just question. "Well you see sir…" I started to choke on my words _'why is this so hard? He's just a guy, and an incredibly handsome man at that.' _I swallowed my words and began to speak again, "I'm just checking for anything bad!" I held out the screwdriver "see nothing bad! You're safe!" I put the screwdriver back into his coat and sat beside him on the couch that's when he asked me another question, "so ma'am might I ask what your name is?" I felt my face go flush, hoping he didn't notice, "Well my name is Johanna Berlitz. What's your name?" he chuckled a bit making me do the same, "my name is John Smith." he looked to the tea, in which I grabbed the pot and offered him a cup to which he accepted. A few minutes later, after an awkward silence of tea sipping he spoke up; "so Miss. Berlitz why are you being so kind?" that was the question that sent me over the edge.

**I am ending it here, closing chapter 1. This idea has been in my head for a good 2 days and decided to write it… HOPE THIS ONE GETS FINISHED! Anyways here is a muffin for reading! *hands you lot a muffin* now please review and be kind.**


	2. information on the DOCTOR

**A/N: this is in Johanna's P.O.V.**

**Doctor Who: the PokeBall effect **

**By Dr. John Smith**

My face went totally flush when he asked that, '_why are you being so kind?' _it hit me like a ton of bricks, I didn't even have an answer. He just stared at me waiting for an answer, this man must be really patient for me to come up with an answer, but then it hit me, "I saw you fall and I wanted to help…" that was the best I could come up with I must look so stupid to him. "Miss. Berlitz are you feeling alright?" he asked kindly, I jumped hearing his accent "yes I'm fine! Why do you ask?" he then leaned into my face and pointed at my cheeks "because you seem to be turning a color that would make an apple jealous." I just let out a small chuckle, "forgive me Mr. Smith I…" he interrupted me "Miss. Berlitz please do not make up excuses and tell me what is bothering you and turning you the color of a tomato." I gave a deep sigh and looked at him, I then closed my eyes and whispered "please forgive me Mr. Smith…" he gave me a questionable look and then it happened. I pressed my lips up against his, at first I felt him tense up, but then he loosened up and accepted me.

After that moment I stared at him, in my mind I was seeing him run away disgusted but to my surprise he smiled. "My Dear Miss. Berlitz…" I put my finger to his lips "call me Johanna." He chuckled "well Johanna… you never asked why I appeared in a police box." I looked outside and saw the box in question "yeah what is that?" he then stood up and started explaining, "that police box is called a TARDIS; Time And Relative Dimensions In Space; I am a 1,000 year old man from a planet called Gallifrey; and that green coat may look goofy, but I like it, it's cool. Any questions?" I looked at him, and just about passed out, but instead of that I said this "you travel alone?" the 'Doctor' walked over to the coat rack and grabbed his dark green long coat and put it on "no I don't… I mean I did… but I lost someone… she's safe! But I could never see her again." I motioned him to sit down, in which he did "now Doctor… could you explain?" he took a sip of tea and started explaining; "her name was Erza… she was a bit rough but she was my best friend…"

he looked down to his tea, with hurt in his eyes. I raised another question "what… happened to her?" he looked up from his tea and nearly shed a tear. I was in for one hell of a story.

**And Chapter 2 ends here; Muffins for those who read! Now why did I choose Erza from Fairy Tale? Well I wanted to have an anime character counter act the doctor's current body**

**This doctor: smart, strong, cleaver, witty, and has a wonder fashion sense.**

**Erza: strong, independent, cleaver, and hot… DON'T JUDGE ME!**


End file.
